1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform and optical module, a method of manufacture thereof, and an optical transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a trend toward increased speeds and volumes in data communications, and developments in optical communications continue. In optical communications, an electrical signal is converted to an optical signal, the optical signal is transmitted through an optical fiber, and then the received optical signal is converted to an electrical signal. The conversion between electrical signals and optical signals is done by optical elements. An optical module comprising an optical element mounted over a platform is also known.
Conventionally, the method is known of forming interconnecting lines on an injection molding by electroless plating or the like, to fabricate a component. This method can be applied to the fabrication of a platform. However, in that case, since the interconnecting lines are formed on the surface of the injection molding, the surface of the platform has projections formed by the interconnecting lines, and its planarity cannot be assured.
A method of manufacturing a platform of the present invention comprises steps of:
providing a mold having first and second regions with an interconnecting line which adheres to at least one of the first and second regions;
disposing an optical fiber with one end surface of the optical fiber facing the mold;
sealing the optical fiber and the interconnecting line with a molding material, avoiding the one end surface and a surface of the interconnecting line which is in contact with the mold; and
removing the interconnecting line and the molding material together with the optical fiber from the mold.
A method of manufacturing an optical module of the present invention comprises steps of:
fabricating a platform by the method as defined in claim 1, mounting an optical element over the platform, and electrically connecting the optical element and the interconnecting line.
A platform of the present invention comprises a resin molded component, and an interconnecting line at least part of which exposes from the molded component, in which an optical fiber having one end surface exposed is fixed to the molded component.
An optical module of the present invention comprises:
the above described platform; and
an optical element electrically connected to the interconnecting line and mounted over the platform.
An optical transmission device of the present invention comprises:
the above described plurality of platforms;
an optical element mounted over each of the platforms; and
the optical fiber attached to each of the platforms,
wherein the optical element is a light-receiving element or a light-emitting element, and
wherein the optical element is electrically connected to the exposed part of the interconnecting line.